The Shvibzik
by Fixerofstories
Summary: The Doctor , Amy and Roy land in 1918 and meet the Romanov's They soon learn that history was wrong dead wrong.
1. An Old Foe Returns

A Russian girl heads into a bathroom in a large house. A man wearing a brown uniform with an armband with the hammer and sickle logo on it starts to follow her in when a pair of large claws from a large unseen shape knocks him away. The girl closes the door behind her.

"Keep out infernal humnan!" says a mechical voice.

The Tardis materializes in a room on the lower level of the house. The door opens. The eleventh Doctor , Amy Pond and Roy Williams come out. They had into the hallway and look into a another room.

"This room looks familiar. " Amy said.

"It smells and I have seen that wall in a photo somewhere. " Roy replied.

"It smells of death. " The Doctor said.

"Death which hasn't happened yet. " The Doctor continued.

The doctor locks the TARDIS door. They headed outside where men were standing guard. The guards stop them.

"Who are you? " a guard asked.

The doctor pulled out his psychic paper and noticed the hammer and sickle logos on their arms. Suddenly there was a clicking sound nearby.

"What was that? " Amy asked.

"Sounded like metallic clickinng. " Roy answered.

"So you are from Moscow. " A guard said after he looked at the psychic paper.

"Lenin sent us. " The Doctor replied.

Another guard came running from around the far corner.

"We just had some intruders get through the gate. They werre forced back to the street. " The guard said.

"Don't you have orders to shoot intruders? " The Doctor asked.

"Yes we did until two weeks ago. " The guard answered.

"Go inside the House of Special Purpose now before you are seen. " The guard continued.

"Seen? " The Doctor asked.

The guards hurried them into a door leading inside. They went upstairs and found a large family sitting in the family room. A boy was sitting on a chair with his legs up unawable to use them. Four girls sat near him. The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the boy and scanned him.

"Hemophilia thin blood. Passed down from the mother. " The Doctor said.

"It came from Queen Victoria. " Alexendra said.

"I met Queen Victoria once in 1879. She wasn't particually nice. After I saved her from a werewolf she banished me. " The Doctor said.

"She got scratched by the wrewolf and that is where the trouble with Hemophilia started. " The Doctor continued.

"How can you talk about my grandmother like that. Who are you ?" Alexandra asked.

"I"m the Doctor. You must be Alexandra Romanov the wife of Nicholas the second. " The doctor answered.

"That means they are... " Amy gets cut off by the Doctor.

"The Romanov's the imperial family of Russia. " The Doctor said.

The Youngest girl was laughing.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked.

"Grandma told me that story. She said there was a man and a poor naked girl standing by a blue box. I don't see one here. " Anastasia said.

"It's miles away from here. You must be Anastasia Romanov. I have heard a lot about you in my travels. " The Doctor answered.

"She does look anything like she did in the movie. "Amy Said.

"Do you mean the cartoon? " Roy answered.

"They made a movie about my younger sister why? " Olga asked.

"They made two and they were both lousy because Hollywood always messes things up. No more out of you two. " The Doctor said to Amy and Roy.

"We have bigger problems to deal with like why are the being so nice? They weren't partically nice during the revolution. " The Doctor asked.

"They were very mean too us until a few weeks ago when those things showed up. " Anastasia answred.

"Things are interesting what do they look like? " The Doctor asked.

"Big spheres made out of triangles. ' Anastasia answered.

"That sounds familiar. "The Doctor answered.

Just then they heard a loud arguement from inside a nearby room. The Doctor looked towards the door and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it.

The screwdriver glowed green and hummed.

"Something large and metallic is in there. Who is in that room? " The Doctor asked.

"That is the Commandent's office. " Nicholas replied.

"Yurovsky was not a nice fellow. Sounds like he has a big problem. " The doctor said.

The door flew open and Yurovsky was knocked out by a long metal arm. Then the commandent got up and the creature inside disappeared and reappeared in the room with the family. The Doctor still had his sonic screwdriver pointed at the door when the creature appeared.

"No! It can't be. " The Doctor was shocked.

"What is that thing? " Amy asked.

"Mechanoids. Robots without control codes. Think of them as servents you can't control. " The Doctor explained.


	2. The stowaway

"Language English click click click " The mechanoid said.

Another mechanoid enterd the room.

"No I told you to use Russian we don't allow anyone to speak English here. "Yurovsky ordered the Mechanoid.

He kicked the Mechanoid "Stupid things. " Yurovsky groaned.

The Mechanoid knocked him down with it's claw arm.

"They keep disappearing and reappearing all over the house using magic. " Anastasia said.

"They have built in transmats. Matter tramsitters not magic. " The Doctor explained.

The doctor approached the Mechanoids.

"Last time we met your city was destroyed. " The Doctor said.

"Who are you? " The Mechanoid asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I was there when your city was blown up. " The Doctor answered.

"You do not match the appearance of the Doctor. Your internal biology is the same as his. " The Mechanoid replied.

"I've changed since then. I see you have made improvements since last time. WHy are you in 1918? " The Doctor asked.

"The humans known as Bolsheviks want to harm the ones known as Romanov's. They are fighting a war with others called whites while another conflict rages in Europe. We will stop all of this violence. " The Mechanoid explained.

Yurovsky stood up and looked at the doctor.

"Harm the Romanov's insane nosense. " Yurovsky groaned.

The doctor turned to the commandent.

"Commandent Yurovsky they know about (he pauses) the cellar and what you are planning to do there. " The Doctor explained.

"How can they possibly know about our plans and that's all they are just plans. We have not received any orders reguarding them yet. " Yurovsky said.

"I know something the Mechanoids don't. July 17, 1918 is a fixed point in time. They can't stop it. " The Doctor said.

"Well at least your on our side. " Yurovsky replied.

"Doctor you can't be serious. You can't let it happen. ' Amy groaned.

"We have no choice. Some points in time are fixed and so are in flux. This one is fixed. " The Doctor explained.

"Mechanoids will put an end to human conflict. We are programmed to serve humans however we cannot serve them if they destroy themselves. " The Mechanoid said.

'How are you going to stop the fighting? " The Doctor asked the Mechanoids.

"By removing their weapons and forcing them to stop. Force will be used and humans will be served by Mechanoids. " The Mechanoid answered.

"You mean enslave them? "The Doctor answered.

"They will get all services and anything needed for survival from us. " The Mechanoid said.

A Bolsheviks guard enterd the room and drew his gun on a mechanoid.

"We are not gonna be pushed around by mechanical footballs any longer.

"click click click Threat. " The Mechanoid responded.

The guard fired at the Mechanoid and his bullet bonuced off. The Mechanoid fired on him with a beam of energy. The guard fell dead.

"You can't keep killing my men like this. " Yurovsky screamed.

"Haven't you learned yet that bullets don't work on them. They can't get through that armor. " The Doctor explained.

"They have been interfering with our operations here. We used to search the girls daily in case they tried to smuggle anything in here. They won't let us do that anymore. " Yurovsky said.

"That is a lie commandent. You and your men are only doing that to please your own sexual fantasies. I wonder how your wives ,children, and parents would react when they found out how your treating this family. " The Doctor said.

"Tell them that is the turth. Admit Admit Admit. " The Mechanoid says as it extends it's claws and shoves the commandent into the wall.

"Alright we did it for sexual pleasure. It had no security use what so ever. " groaned Yurovsky.

The Mechanoid relased him and he fell to the ground.

"You have a bad habit of roughing the Reds. " The doctor said with a straight face.

"They are liers and terrorists. " The Mechanoid said.

"JUst two Mechanoids verus the Red Army not good odds. " The Doctor said.

"There are two more units outside and several hundred on our ship in orbit above this city. " The Mechanoid said.

"They have enough firepower to wipe out every army on Earth. " THe Doctor said.

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the Mechanoid and it lightgs up and buzzes.

"If I can find your control codes with this I can shut you down. " The Doctor said.

The Mechanoid let out an electronic squeel.

"Your sonic device is useless against us. " The Mechanoid said.

The doctor put his sonic screwdriver down.

"They've deadlocked their systems. I can't get in. " The Doctor groaned and looked down.

"You are a threat Doctor. " The Mechanoid said closing in on the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Amy and Roy.

"I need to get to the TARDIS. I need a distraction. " The Doctor said.

"Why? Where are you going? " Amy asked.

"To find the Mechanoids mortal enemies. " The Doctor answered.

Suddenly Anastasia got up and run laughing and gigging with her arms in the air towards the bedrooms.

"I always wanted to see the shvibzik in action. " The Doctor said as he started down the stairs towards the front door.

Amy stopped the Doctor near the door. He turned to face her.

"You have to save her. Anastasia is risking her life for you. " Amy said.

"I can't and you know it. It's a fixed point. " The Doctor groaned.

"So What? Give her a chance. "AMy ordered.

"I don't have the time to discuss this now. " The Doctor said as he stormed away.

The Doctor started to go around the corner of the house when he saw two Mechanoids and guards near the far side. He took the long way and went left around a corner and down the stairs to the lower level. The Doctor stopped and looked into the cellar.

"That's where it happens. " The Doctor said to himself.

Just then the Mechanoids came in the opposite side. The doctor ran into the next room and found the TARDIS unlocked.

"I thought I locked it. Maybe I forgot. " The Doctor said.

The Doctor enterd the TARDIS and locked the doors behind him. Him raced to the control panel and the Mechanoids reached the TARDIS as it disappeared.

The Mechanoids looked on.

"It is a time and space machine of some kind. " A Mechanoid said.

The Mechanoids returned to the group in the living room.

"The Doctor is gone. He left this time period. " A Mechanoid said.

"There is no sign of the small human female. We have searched the entire structure. " Another Mechanoid said.

"Maybe she is with the Doctor. " Roy suggested.

"No one can get in the TARDIS when it's locked. She's probably hiding somewhere in town. " Amy said.

"You don't know Nastenka that well. She has a habit for getting into trouble. Lately she hasn't. Looks like the Doctor caused her to return to her impish ways. If anyone could get into that TARDIS thing she could. " Olga explained.

The TARDIS flies through the time vortex bouncing and spinning as it goes. Then the TARDIS appears in space spinning clockwise. The Doctor stans at the console controlling the ship.

"Where are you? " The Doctor asked himself.

Just then the doctor heard a noise and a girl in a white dress with dark brown hair came up the stairs into the control room. The Doctor pulled the lever on the console and stopped the TARDIS.

"Anastasia Romanov how did you get in here? Nothing gets in my TARDIS when the magentic lock is on. " The Doctor asked.

"It was easy. I came down the outside stairs to get away from the Mechanoids. I was walking through the lower level and started to go in that creepy room with a door on the back wall and saw this blue box sitting in the next room. " Anastasia explained.

"You mean the cellar room when you mentioned the two doors. One on the front wall and one on the back wall. " The Doctor answered.

"It's creepy in here. Even Alexei gets creeped out by that room. " Anastasia said.

"It's not a nice place for Romanov's to go. " The Doctor replied.

"I was going to hide in the blue box until I found out it was bigger on the inside. " Anastasia said.

"It's not a box it's the TARDIS. Which means.. " The Doctor was cut off.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. " Anastasia replied.

"How do you know that? I never told you. " The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. What else does TARDIS stand for? "Anastasia answered.

"That's strange. " The Doctor replied.

"Well maybe it wouldn't always be a blue box if you fixed the chameleon circuit. " Anastasia said.

"Great you know about that to? " The Doctor said.

"Well then I will go back upstairs and rejoin my family. " Anastasia said.

She started up the stairs towards the doors and the doctor hit some buttons on the console and chased after her.

"Wait you can't go out. We aren't in the house anymore. " The Doctor yelled as he chased Anastasia.

Anastasia opened the door and started out when the Doctor grabbed her hand. She stared in disbelief.

"We are in space in the distant future. You would have sufficated if I hadn't extened the force field around the TARDIS. " The Doctor explained.

The Doctor pulled Anastasia back inside. They returned to the control room.

"Why did you leave the house? " Anastasia asked the Doctor.

"I am looking for someone. " The Doctor answered.

"For me? " Anastasia asked.

"No someone else. Creatures who caused me to wipe out my race. " The Doctor said as he started the TARDIS again.

"You killed your own race who would do that? " Anastasia asked.

"It was at the end of the Time War. My race and another who we are looking for fought one another. It ened in stalemate. " The Doctor said.

"I had to destroy them and my own people to stop it. " The Doctor continued.

"I had a dream about strange copper cylinders fighting humans on another planet and then everything exploded. Afterward I saw a blue box flying away. " Anastasia explained.

"Impossible that a human could dream about that war. It took place outside time and space. " The Doctor said.

Just then they saw three copper colored saucers on the screen. Each saucer had a dome on top and several on the bottom.

"There they are. The Mechanoids mortal enemies and the most ruthless creatures in the universal. Daleks. " said the Doctor.


	3. Ulikely Allies

The TARDIS disappeared from space. The Daleks detected it's approach.

"Unidentified ship detected nearby. It dematerialized before we could identify it. " A red Dalek said.

The TARDIS materialzed on the bridge

"Alert ! TARDIS materializing. " The White Supreme Dalek screamed.!

"It is the Doctor EXTERMINTE! " The white Supreme Dalek ordered.

The Daleks opened fire on the TARDIS. The invisible shield protected the Doctor and Anastasia as they came out.

"Wait I need to talk to you. " The Doctor said to the Daleks.

"You do not talk you are our enemy and have come to defeat us again. " The Supreme Dalek said.

"There is a 99% certainly that the human female is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov. She is an enemy of the Daleks. " The Blue Strategist Dalek said.

"I am not your enemy. I just met you. " Anastasia groaned.

"Anything and anyone that isn't pure Dalek is their enemy. " The Doctor explained.

"She is a threat to us. Legend says Anastasia Romanov defeated the Daleks. " The Supreme Dalek said.

"She can't defeat you. Where did you hear that? " The doctor asked the Daleks.

"We do not know. It is a legend. " The Supremme Dalek answered.

The Daleks stopped shooting. The Doctor looked into the eye of the Supreme Dalek.

"Since when do the Daleks have a concept of legend? " The Doctor asked.

"I need your help. Another species has invaded earth and they are trying to change a fixed point in time July 17,1918. " The Doctor said.

"When does the Doctor ask the Daleks for help? " The Orange Scientist Dalek asked.

"When the Daleks are the only ones who can stop them. " The Doctor answered.

The Daleks consulted one another for a while and then they faced the Doctor.

"Daleks will investigate. " The Supreme Dalek said.

The Dalek ships appeared in earth orbit near the triangle shiped Mechanoid ship.

The siler command Mechanoid spotted the Dalek ships on the round shaped bridge.

"Thrrreaeeatt Daleks. " The Command Dalek said.

The Mechanoids contacted the Daleks. On the Dalek ship the Mechanoids appeared on the screen.

"Impossible! Mechanoids were wiped out centuries ago. " The Supreme Dalek said.

"Their right in front of you. " The Doctor said.

"Long range scans detect several Mechanoid units on the ground in central Russia. " The Strategist Dalek said.

"Your going to fight machines with more machines Doctor? " Anastasia asked.

"The Daleks are mutants in Carbon bonded and Dalekanium shells. " The Doctor explained.

"Daleks leave this planet immediately! We are protecting humanity from war. " The Command Mechanoid said.

The Doctor motioned Anastasia towards the TARDIS. They enterd it and the Doctor headed to the console. The Daleks noticed them.

"The Doctor is escaping! " A Red Dalek said.

"We must deal with the Mechanoid Threat first. " The Supreme Dalek said.

The TARDIS disappeared. The Doctor talked to Anastasia.

"There is somethig I must tell you. It's about the fixed point in time I keep bringing up. " The Doctor explained.

The Doctor explained to her about the massacre and the rumors of her survival. He also explained that it is fixed and can't be changed.

"Why? I didn't do anything to get a death penalty. " Anastasia cried.

"Exactly that's why it's such a tragedy. That's what I have to deal with day in and day out. A group of lives vs billions of lives. " The Doctor said.

"You have to save my family. You could be wrong about it being fixed. " Anastasia groaned.

"I can't. " The Doctor said.

"I will tell them. They deserve to know what's about to happen. " Anastasia said.

"Go ahead. I don't think it will change anything. " The Doctor said.

The TARDIS landed in the same room on the lower level of the Ipatiev House. The Doctor followed Anastasia into the room and he locked the TARDIS. When the Doctor turned around Anastasia was gone.

"I will lead an assault on the Mechanoids on the ground. Strategist will send a boarding party to attack the Mechanoid ship. " The Supreme Dalek said.

"Send a squard to reinforce the units on the ground. Prepare for attack. " The Command Mechanoid said.

Mechanoids used their transmats to head to the surface. The White Supreme Dalek and several dozen Red Daleks flew out of their ship towards the surface. At least a hundred Daleks flew towards the Mechanoid ship. The Doctor joined Amy and Roy outside the house watching the Mechanoids and Daleks approach.

"You brought the Daleks? " Amy asked the Doctor.

"They are the Mechanoids mortal enemy. The Daleks should concentrate on them and not bother us. " The Doctor said.

Anastasia met her family inside the house. The Bolsheviks were outside watching the battle. Anastasia told her family about the execution.

"Why would they kill us? We didn't commit any crimes against the state. " Olga asked.

"Maybe they are trying to get rid of all the heirs to the throne.' Anastasia answered.

"We have to fend for ourselves. The Doctor won't do anything to stop it. " Anastasia continued.

The family looked sad and concerned at the same time. They felt helpless. Outside the battle began. Daleks and Mechanoids opened fired on each other as they flew.  
A Dalek shot a Mechanoid and it fell to the ground bouncing off the street and then rolled to a stop. A Red Dalek got hid and it's top exploded. Two more Daleks were hit and exploded.

"Squad Alpha retreat!. Release the special weapons Daleks. " The supreme Dalek ordered.

A Mechanoid approached a Dalek and sliced it in half below the gun and sucker arms. The Kaled Mutant jumped on to the front of the Mechanoid. The Mechanoid struggled to get it off.

"Get off! " said the Mechanoid.

The Mutant bit into a circuit and sparks flew. The Kaled Mutant fell off dead.

Two red special weapons Daleks appeared near the squad. One had a top thatki was wide and flat with a a large cannon in the middle of it's body. The other had two large guns where the regular gun and sucker arm were. The double gun Dalek fired and shot a Mechanoid causing it to explode. The gunner Dalek hit a Mechanoid and it also exploded. The Daleks were gaining ground on the Mechanoids. The Doctor stopped the Bolsheviks from attacking the Daleks

"It's between the Daleks and the Mechanoids stay out of it. You wouldn't stand a chance anyway. " The Doctor said as he held up his left hand blocking the men.

The Mechanoids in the Ipatiev House stood in the living room while everyone else slept. They studied a holographic map of the house. Yurovsky ran inside the house and into his office. The commandent grabbed the phone.

"who are you calling? " The Doctor asked.

"The Ural committee to get orders on what to do now. " Yurovsky answered.

Yurovsky reached his superiors and spoke to them.

"We are in danger of being overrun. You have to send more men. " Yurovsky complained.

"I don't care if the rest of the city is being attacked. Do you want to lose the family to those... Things! " Yurovsky shouted.

He hang up.

"We are on our own. There are Mechanoids and those pepper pot things all over the city. We just have to sit and wait for orders. " Yurovsky said.


	4. Daleks in the Cellar

"We should move the family to a more secure location in this structure. This room on the sublevel is sufficient " The lead Mechanoid said.  
"The historical significance of that room suggests it is too dangerous to move them into it. " Another Mechanoid said.

"We will guard them while they are there. " The Lead Mechanoid said.

The Mechanaoids appeared in the bedrooms and woke everyone up.

"Get up! We must move you to a safer location in this building due to enemy forces approaching. " The Mechnaoid said.

"What is going on? " Amy asked as she stood up in the grand duchesses bedroom.

"Bring some chairs with you. MOVE! " The Mechanoid shouted.

They followed the Mechanoids outside and then downstairs when Amy stopped in a door they being lead into.

"No you can't take them in there. They will be killed. " Amy screamed.

"Mechanoids will protect you. No harm will come. " The Mechanoid said.

"Is this the cellar where.. ? ' Anastasia paused.

"Yes it is. Please stay away from the back wall. I saw a photo of it and the lower half was covered in blood. " Amy answered.

"Was it my blood? " asked Anastasia.

"I Don't know. No one did execpt the Bolsheviks. " Roy said.

Alexendra and Alexi sat while everyone else stood. Two Mechanoids stood near the door. One Mechanoid approached the window. Alexendra looked at the Mechanoids. Amy and Roy were standing near the window.h

"I don't think we have anything to worry about as long as those things are here. " Alexendra

The Daleks flew toward the Ipatiev House. The two special weapons Daleks were sent back to the ship and three Daleks approached the entrance to the lower level of the house where two Mechanoids were standing guard. The Mechanoids fired on the Daleks and the Daleks returned fired after dodging the blasts. Inside the cellar Amy noticed a clock on the far wall read 12:15.

"Looks like they may have changed history. It was supposed to happen near midnight. " Amy replied.

Just then one of the Mechanoids sensed danger approached and raised it's head a short round pole with rings on it.

"Threat! " The Mechanoid said.

The Mechanoids opened the door and disappeared. Then there was fighting in the hall.

The group listened to the shouts outside.

"Exterminate! "

"Exterminate! "

Flashes of light followed by electrical pops echoed from the hall. The last Mechanoid wedged itself in the door as the Daleks shot it. Something tried to free it from the door.

"Someone is out there. " Maria said.

"They don't sound friendly. " Amy replied.

The dead Mechanoid was pulled from the door. Three Daleks The White Supreme Dalek and" two red drones took position in front of the group. The White Supreme Dalek stood with the red Daleks on each side.

"These were the humans the Mechanoids were guarding. " One of the Red Daleks said.

"Exterminate them all. " Ordered the Supreme DaleksNic

"What What? ' replied Nicholas.

"Exterminate! " A blast from the Supreme Dalek cut Nicholas down. "

"Nikky !" Scrames Alexendra.

"Exterminate! " The Supreme Dalek hits Alexendra.

"Exterminate! " A drome fired on Maria and the beam bounced around in front of her chest and hit the Dalek causing it to explode

"RAAAAAAAAAA! " screamed the red drome as it exploded.

"Warning the human females have some kind of protective devices under their outer casings. Adjust fire. " Ordered the Supreme Dalek.

The two Daleks fired again this time hitting Olga in the neck to avoid the jewels in her clothing. Dr Botkin tried to revive the former czar but it ws impossible.

u  
"His insides are scrambled somehow. I can't save him or anyone else they kill. " Dr Boktin's shouted and then the Red Drone Dalek killed him.

"Exterminate! " it shouted as it fired on Dr Botkin.

The two other men charged the red dalek. The cook started punching it's dome.

"We aren't going to be killed by mini tanks. " The cook shouted.

Then the Daleks killed the two men and the Red Dalek saw Alexi moving on his father's lap and killed him. Amy charged the Red grabbed it's gun arm and pushed the eye stalk up preventing it from seeing. Anastasia and Maria hundled in the corner near the door trying to avoid being seen by the Daleks. Amy got thrown off the red Dalek by it spinning and Tatiana grabbed it's eye stalk and pushed it's gun up and away. The Red Dalek swayed from side to side trying to throw her off. Amy landed by the dead czar. The Dalek pushed Tatiana back with it's sucker arm while she was holding on to it's eye stalk. The eye stalk broke and the Dalek toppled over as Tatiana was thrown off and fell on to the floor near her sisters by the door.

The Dalek screamed in confusion "My vision is impaired I cannot see. My vision is impaired. "k

As the Dalek fell it's top exploded spraying blood all over the back wall of the cellar. Parts of the casing hit the wall hard creating holes. It made a familar pattern. The Supreme Dalek shot Tatiana at the same time. Anastasia crawled to her dead sister. She like Tatiana was covered in green blood.

"Tatiana Nooo!. They got you. At least it wasn't our blood on the wall. " Anastasia said.

The Supreme Dalek shot Maria as she crouched by the door. The Romanov's dogs jumped and barked at the Supremme Dalek.

"Annoying animal pests. Exterminate! " The Supreme Dalek shouted as he killed the dogs.

Amy made her way around behind the Daleks towards Roy by the window. They along with Anastasia were the last ones left alive.

"We have to save Anastasia. " Amy said to Roy. They moved along the wall under the window towards Anastasia crouching in front of the door. The Supreme Dalek spotted her and moved in close.

"NOOOO She has to survive. Don't you know earth history? " Amy shouted.

"She is an emeny of the Daleks and Daleks do not care about earth history. " The supreme Dalek replied.

They heard footsteps outside the double doors. The Doctor followed by the Bolsheviks appeared the door. The Supreme spun it's eye around to look at the Doctor.

"You are too late Doctor. " The Supreme Dalek said.

Anastasia looked at the Doctor with a sad expression.

"I hope your happy with what you did. " Anastasia said as she cried.

The Supreme Dalek fired " Extterminate! "

Anastasia fell to the floor dead. he

Amy screamed "NOOOOOO! ".

The Supreme Dalek looked at the Doctor again. Before it could do anything the Dalek disappeared.

"Where did he go? " Roy asked.

"Recalled to the ship. " The Doctor said.

On the bridge of the Dalek ship the Supreme Dalek appeared and turned to the strategist Dalek which was blue.

"Why was I recalled? " The Supreme Dalek asked.

"We are taking heavy casualties. Our boarding party is trapped on the Mechanoid ship. " The strategist Dalek reported.

"It will take time to breed more troops. Recommend we pursue the enemy. " The Orange eternal Dalek said.

The triangle shaped Mechanoid ship headed away from earth and the Dalek saucer pursued it. Back in the cellar the group looked at the dead family members on the floor.

"How did they do this? No blood no bullet holes. " Yurovsky asked.  
c  
"The Daleks have turned killing into a science. " The Doctor said.

"You had orders to execute them Commandent Yurovsky didn't you? " Amy asked sadly.

Yurovsky pulled a piece of paper out of his right pocket and handed it to Amy. Amy read it aloud.

"Because your relatives continue to attack Soviet Russia the Ural Committee has ordered us to move you away from the front lines. " Amy read.

"Move? Not orderd us to execute you? That can't be right. "Amy questioned.

"They were more valuable to us alive then alive. " Yurovsky answered.

"What do we do now? " Yurovsky asked.

"I was wrong. Only one thing was fixed. It didn't matter who did it as long as they died. " The Doctor said to himself.

"Commandent you have work to do. Amy and Roy come with me. " The Doctor said.

The Doctor lead Amy and Roy inside the hall and to the room next to the cellar. He unlocked the TARDIS.

"Wait in there. I need a few minutes with the Bolsheviks. "

"Don't be long. " Amy replied.

The Doctor met the Commandent Yurovsky outside the cellar.

"commandent you have to execute those people now. " The Doctor said.

"They are already dead. " Yurovsky replied.

"Do you want to explain to your superiors that aliens killed the Romanovs? " The Doctor asked.

"Then you have to make it look like you killed them. Don't just shoot them. Get bayonets and use them on the girsl. That won't work because they have jewels sewed into their corsets. Spill some blood and make it look like a butcher job. " The Doctor explained.

"Why? " Yurovsky asked.

"Your revolution will fail if you don't. Russia will fall to Germany in the second World War and the world with it. " The Doctor explained.

"You have to strip the bodies of their clothes and burn them. You also need to pour acid on the bodies and burn them as well. That way no one will know how they died. " The Doctor continued.

"We will bury them where no one will find them. " Yurovsky replied.

"They will be found decades from now. You can't prevent that " The Doctor said.

"We will try to hide them. We will melt the Daleks and Mechanoids down." Yurovsky said.

The Doctor started to leave for the TARDIS when the commandent stopped him.

"Where are you going? " Yurovsky asked the Doctor.

"There were no witnesses. I will just join my friends inside the TARDIS. " The Doctor explained.

"The three of your in that little box? " Yurovsky asked as he pointed at the police box in the room next to the cellar.

"It's bigger on the inside. Trust me. " The Doctor said.

"You make a good Bolshevik Doctor. " Yurovsky said smiling.

"No I wouldn't. " The Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS and closed the door.

The TARDIS started to fade away and a familar groaning sound as it left. Yurovsky went back to his men in the cellar. Later that night he sat in his room writing his journal when Vladiar another Bolshevik entered.

"You are not going to tell anuone are you? " Vladiar asked.

"I will have to tell Lenin. I can't lie to him. " Yurovsky replied.

The Doctor stood by the round TARDIs console with Amy and Roy standing on the other side of it. the oval shaped rod moved up and down in the center column.

"Anastasia was supposed to survive. " Amy said.

"No she wasn't. No one was. " The Doctor explained.

The lights in the TARDIS and the column blinking.

"One strange thing is the Daleks knew about Anastasia Romanov and feared her. " The Doctor said.

"Why would they fear her? " Amy asked.

"I don't know. Well she got to see the stars. " The Doctor replied.

The lights blinked again. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the console.

"There seems to be an power drain coming from with in the ship. Could be crossed circuits or something malfunctioning. This TARDIS is so old it could be anything. " The Doctor said.

Deep within the TARDIS behind a fake wall with spheres on it a long rectangler shape steamed.

The end?


End file.
